ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Wattersons were Looney Tunes characters?/The Watterson Family Show/Genius Troubles
Genius Troubles is the seventh episode of Season 1 of The Watterson Family Show and the seventh episode overall. Plot Cast Voices * Dan Russel as Richard * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole * Logan Grove as Gumball * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Kwesi Boyake as Darwin * Bob Bergen as Tweety * Jeff Bergman as Sylvester Live-action cast * TBD as Princpal Brown * Greg Cipes as Rocky * Betty White as Granny ** Rachael MacFarlane as Young Granny *'TBD' as Colonel Frankenheimer * Transcript Main plot (Genius Troubles) episode starts out showing inside Principal Brown's office, as Richard is weeping by the desk : Richard: How can you take Darwin away from us?! : Nigel Brown: Well it seems he scored a hundred percent in his aptitude test. This has never happened before, so I had to tell the government. : Gumball: The government? : Nigel Brown: Yes, they want to test him out. Study his brain, probe it, dissect it. That kind of thing. scene switches to Darwin with an equation on a chalk board : Man: surveillance camera Please resolve the following equation using the marker pen provided. wipes marker ink all over his face scene switches back to Elmore Jr. High School : Nigel Brown: It's best they take him away. He'd make humans feel stupid. : Richard: I guess he's got a point. : Anais: So, you put clever people in quarantine like there's some sort of contagious pathological disease? : Nigel Brown: Hmmm... maybe there's more than one genius in this family. : Anais: Gasps what I meant was, ugh... down her ears and blows a raspberry, then chants "la la la la" : Nigel Brown: his glasses Apparently not. : Anais: Phew! : Nicole: What makes you think I'll let you take away my son?! : Nigel Brown: Well, technically, you're not his parents. He's registered as a... pet fish. : Nicole: then sits back down Richard, what are we going to do? : Nigel Brown: Get a new pet fish? : Richard: I'll save you, my little fish boy! into a closet : Nigel Brown: Mr. Watterson, that is a stationary closet. : Richard: out of the closet and sits back down sadly : Gumball: Can we visit him? : Nigel Brown: No. : Nicole: Are you saying we'll never see Darwin again?! : Nigel Brown: Yes. : Nicole: angrilly Then we'll go with him by proving we're geniuses, too, Mr. Four-Glasses! :Nigel Brown: You? Geniuses? Brown laughs mockingly at the Wattersons and they walk out of Principal Brown's office :Richard: Was he laughing at us or helping us? I'm confused. :Nicole: sighs It's useless. We're not ever gonna see Darwin again. : Gumball: Not worry, Mom. Anais and I will to become intelligent right now! Quick, Anais -- to the liberray! The libararara! The... libarium? Eh, the place where the nerds hangs out. :Anais: Gumball. I'm not sure about it. I have something to... :Gumball: We'll have time for that later. Let's go! :Anais: But Gumball... swipes Anais by the shirt :TBD changes to the Watterson house's exterior, where Richard and Nicole are crying : Richard: Cries I had so much more love to give. : Nicole: to Darwin photo No one will ever be able to replace him. : Rocky: Hey dudes. photo descends, revealing Rocky : Richard: Oh, hi Rocky. What's with the suitcase? Sniffs : Rocky: Oh, I kinda got kicked out by my parents. Hey. Can I crash at your place for a few days? Please? Begs :Nicole: Well, you can ask Granny if you can be in her home. She's very alone with just her cat, bird and dog as company. to Richard Richard, we have to go to the library. We can't lose Gumball and Anais and we have to go with them. to the library : Gumball: Hmm... I gotta find something that will make us smart. Turns What do you reckon, Darwin? Darwin is not around Oh yeah. : Felix: Oh look! Salsola collina! More commonly known as Russian thistle, wind-witch, or if you're really stupid, a tumbleweed! eggheads laugh :Anais: Just ignore it, Gumball. I know how we can do it. : Colin: I love being smart. : Gumball: That's it! We need bigger heads! : Anais: I don't think.... starts to pump his head with air : Felix: Inconceivable. Mass will always held a special place in my time table. arrives : Colin and Felix: Greetings, fellow crusader of knowledge! : Felix: What's your favorite subject, hmph? : Gumball: unintelligible : Felix: Calculus? : Gumball: unintelligible : Colin: Trigonometry? : Gumball: unintelligible : Colin: Eh? Eh? Come on, spit it out. bursts and splatters both Eggheads with spit, then slides away : Colin: That guy is such a Gluteus Maximus. slides to Anais, then Richard and Nicole appear Anais: Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? TBD Subplot (Rocky and Granny) TBD